


Gimmie

by wang



Category: GOT7, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Whats better than this, guys bein dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3664647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wang/pseuds/wang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson and Mark are bros. they get high and fool around. 1.5k words of bottom Jackson</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gimmie

When Jackson gets back to their dorm, Mark is already deep into another video game.

“Dude,” Jackson flops onto the bed. “You have got to smell this.”

“That’s disgusting, bro.” Mark says, still focused on the TV. “Last time you said that-”

“No, no. This is literally nothing like last time, man. Come smell this.”

Mark sighs, pauses his game, and turns around. Spread out on his bed is Jackson, who’s holding a bottle of what looks like ibuprofin to his nose.

“Are you trying to get high off ibuprofin?” Mark pushes off the ground and stands, stopping in front of Jackson’s face.

Jackson laughs. “No, man, look closer.” He presses the bottle into Mark’s hand and even though it’s far from his face, the smell hits Mark in the face.

It’s probably the skunkiest weed Mark has ever smelt in his life, and he had been a teenage boy in California.

“Whoa.” Mark takes a deep breath. “whoa.”

“I know.”

“Shit, man.”

“I know.”

“Who’d you get this from?”

“Jinyoung, bro. Jinyoung. He’s on some shit, gave it to me for free.”

“Shit.” Mark says slowly, smiling. He’s fucking excited.

 

They have two fans for when they smoke in the dorm room, and they almost forget to shove a towel underneath the door. Jackson packs the first bowl and Mark opens the window. Jackson hands him the pipe and a lighter. “You go ahead.” Jackson says.

Mark’s brow furrows. “You don’t think there’s something in this, do you..?”

“Jinyoung’s a good dude, man. He wouldn’t give me tainted weed.”

“I dunno, we had a general ed class together last year and he just seems… A little fake.”

“Dude, he’s one of my good friends.” Jackson frowns. He looks like a puppy and Mark tries not to laugh.

“I didn’t mean to offend you, bro. I’ll go, I’ll go.” Mark strikes the lighter, burns his thumb, and lights the pipe.

 

It’s a nice haze after that, passing the small blue pipe between them. They smoke all of it, giggling about the clouds of smoke that come from their mouths like dragons or from their noses like bulls.

“Your eyes, man.” Mark is a mess, sitting on the floor and leaning against the wall. “You look fucked.”

Jackson’s sitting on the toilet, laughing. “You’re one to talk.” Jackson frowns a little. “I wanna get fucked.”

“Man, I’d fuck you.” Mark pats Jackson’s knee. They had jerked each other off plenty of times, made out even more, but had never actually… Fucked.  
Jackson sniffs. “Thanks, dude.” 

Mark’s hand is still on Jackson’s knee when something changes. Jackson’s looking at Mark’s hand and Mark is watching Jackson’s face, moving his hand slowly up Jackson’s thigh.

“Your thighs are really nice.” Mark breathes out, shifting to sit on his feet, be on his knees. 

“Thank you,” Jackson says, leaning back. Mark moves closer, pushes Jackson’s legs apart and moves between them. He pulls at Jackson’s sweatpants, pulls them down.

“Commando?” Mark laughs.

Jackson doesn’t reply, he just closes his eyes and puts his hands behind his head.

When they get high and get off, Jackson’s always quiet and submissive. He lets Mark have his way with him, lets Mark push him around to get him where he needs to be.  
When Mark puts his lips around the head of Jackson’s cock, he realizes he wants to do this when they aren’t high as hell, too. He’ll tell Jackson after he cums, if he can remember.

But instead he licks the tip, licks down the side, his mouth wet and warm on Jackson’s dick, on Jackson’s balls, on Jackson’s upper thighs. He sucks hickies into Jackson’s thighs, bites them.

Jackson moans, Mark hooking one of Jackson’s legs over his shoulder and pulling him closer. Mark gets very into any task when he’s blazed, and he is very into Jackson.  
He’s got Jackson’s balls in his mouth, sucking at them while he jerks him off when Jackson pushes him away. Mark pulls away with a wet noise, confused.

Jackson hands him a bottle of lube. “After you finish with that, I’m going to smoke another bowl and you’re going to fuck me.”

Very succinct.

Mark works faster now, his teeth slightly scraping Jackson’s dick as his head bobs again and again and again. Jackson’s good about not trying to thrust into his mouth, so Mark swallows around him and tries to take him deeper. He chokes, pulling off to jerk Jackson off into his mouth.

Jackson cums hard, body curling over Mark’s head. Mark swallows what he can, cum dribbling down his chin. Jackson pulls him up and licks it off, shoving his tongue into Mark’s mouth.

 

They move to the bed, clothes discarded and Mark back between Jackson’s legs. Jackson’s got the pipe in his hands, smoke flowing from his mouth. They try not to smoke in the main room, try to stick to smoking in the bathroom, but neither of them have it in them to care. Mark slicks up his fingers and Jackson inhales, blowing smoke towards Mark.

Mark taps one lubed finger against Jackson’s entrance, ding-dong-ditching the devils doorbell. Jackson whines, pushes back. “Fuck me.” He puts the pipe down, focuses on Mark.

“Needy, aren’'t we.” Mark complies, though, because he’s weak when Jackson begs, and he pushes one finger into him. Jackson’s back arches, Mark curling his finger up and immediately finding his prostate.

“I can literally… Never find it.” Jackson breathes, absentmindedly moving his hips in circles. Mark places he free hand on Jackson’s hip, holds him in place.

“Mmm.” Mark kisses Jackson’s knee. Jackson looks good laid out in front of him, mouth red and wet and open, small moans being dragged from his mouth.

Mark adds a second finger, scissors him open. Jackson’s already hard again, his cock curved towards his stomach and leaking. 

Mark speaks again when he adds a third finger. “You look like a fucking mess, Jackson.”

Jacksons eyes are closed tight. He nods.

“Do you want me to fuck you? Fuck you until you really are a mess?” Jackson’s nodding, and Mark’s so hard he hurts. 

“Fuck me,” Jackson says, his voice husky.

Mark pulls out his fingers and lubes up his dick, wipes his hand on the sheets. He hooks his arms under Jackson’s knees and pulls them together, their cocks bumping against one another. Mark wants to wrap a hand around them, wants to jerk them off until he finally cums but he has a much better option.

He pushes in slow, Jackson tight and hot around him. Jackson moans, hands against the headboard to push back onto Mark’s dick. It’s been a while for the both of them, and a first for them together. 

“Fuck me.” Jackson begs as Mark slowly bottoms out. Instead of moving, fucking Jackson like he wants, he bends and settles his teeth around Jackson’s nipple. He bites his way across Jackson’s chest, his collarbone, licks his neck before biting his lower lip. Jackson’s quiet begging and quieter moans are silenced by Mark’s tongue and teeth, the kiss all opened mouth and wet.

Mark slowly pulls out, swallowing Jackson’s whimper, before he presses back in. His pace is slow and leaves Jackson wanting a lot more, but at this point no amount of begging would make Mark move faster.

“Mark,” Jackson exhales, finally, one hand moving to touch himself. He cums fast, over his fist and stomach. He tightens around Mark, moans loud. “Keep going, keep going,” his hips are moving up to meet Mark’s riding out his orgasm. “Fuck me, keep going.”

Mark cums deep in Jackson, fucks him beyond the point over stimulation. It’s too much for Jackson, who’s arms move to pull Mark down. Mark presses his face into Jackson’s neck and just breathes for a minute, catching his breath. He pulls out and rolls to the side.  
Jackson’s still breathing heavy, trying to come down from what just happened.

“You good?” Mark wiggles his hand between Jackson’s thighs, forces his legs apart. Some of his cum is dripping out of Jackson, and he uses it as lube, pushing two fingers back into Jackson. “Think you could cum again?”  
Jackson’s head rolls to look at Mark. “I’m too high,” He spreads his legs to make it easier for Mark. “But we could try.”

“Oh, hey.” Mark remembers the thought of trying to remember something. “I think I had something to tell you.”

“You’ll probably remember later, bro.” Jackson gasps when Mark’s fingers scrape against his inner walls. 

“I want to do this again.” Mark says.

“Me too.” Jackson shifts his hips. He’s actually panting at this point, almost out of his mind from either the weed or the stimulation or both.

“No, like, not high, man. I wanna do this again sober. Or drunk.” Mark kisses Jackson’s shoulder. “I want to do this again, man. With you.” 

Jackson moves to touch his cock and flinches away when he does- it almost hurts. “That’s gay, dude. But same. Now make me cum because I want to but can’t.”

“How can you call something gay when you’ve literally got my cum and fingers- and previously, my dick- in your ass?”

“Shut up, Mark." Jackson gets onto his knees and hovers over Mark. "I've decided to suck your dick.”


End file.
